Zero
"A mysterious teenager by the name of simply Zero. His past is unknown, but he is a dangerous member of Boshoku. And is rumored to have the Legendary Rinnegan" - Bingo Book Entry Background Childhood His name was originally Shin Kurama. He inherited his clan's Kekkei Genkai in it's entirety. Because of this he was hailed as the messiah of the clan, who would bring the clan back to greatness. At a young age he was trained by the elders of his clan in the art of genjutsu and wasn't allowed to make any friends and only focus on his training. It wouldn't have mattered whether or not the elders forbid him from socializing or not, because the other children would probably be afraid of him or treat him differently due to his title and natural talent. This only allowed Shin time to focus on his training and reflect upon things such as free will. He also had a love for reading and art, but the elders wanted him to focus on his training instead of such novelties. It was due to such alienation that he began to philosophize upon the nature of his predicament and came to a simple conclusion. The elders and village did not want him to pave the way for a brighter clan future. They wanted him as a figure head, a symbol of fear to strike down the clan's enemies. To be used as a simple tool of destruction. This caused Shin a great deal of emotional turmoil, due to his pre-determined future and lack of choice to be a simple tool to be used and abused by the clan at their leisure. It was due to these trapped feeling and loneliness that Shin's subconscious mind created an Id demon. One day as Shin was reading a book, one of his teachers yanked the book out of his hands and asked him why he wasn't training. It was then that the Id demon awoke from it's slumber and took control over Shin for a short period of time and began to mercilessly slaughter all of Shin's teachers to try and protect Shin from any more pain. As Shin was being possessed he spoke to the demon in his mind. The demon offered Shin it's teaching of how to utilize his powers and to have the power to choose his own path. Shin immediately agreed and called the demon his friend and named him Ido. Afterwords Shin faked his own suicide via genjutsu to the other villagers and left the village to take on a new identity. His name would from that day forward simply be Zero. As Zero He trained with the Ido and as he learned to master it's powers, but this caused his mind to slowly corrode, but he retained his sanity nonetheless because of his strong will and ideals. Zero had begun considering a way to use his genjutsu without restraint without arousing the suspicions of his opponent's. He eventually came to the conclusion to wear a pair of Rinnegan Contacts. So that he could mimic the powers of the Legendary Sage of Six Paths that was mentioned in a book he once read as a child. Then during his travels a beastly man by the name of Gou who had wanted to steal Zero's powers for his own appeared before him. But having met the boy decided otherwise seeing as Zero had begun to view himself and others as mere tools. So Gou decided to take advantage of this and told Zero that if he joined him then he would give Zero's life meaning. Zero accepted, remembering his talk with the Ido about free-will and decided to follow this path to see where it lead and what the man's true goals were, besides just consuming others for power. After traveling with Gou for a while he had met up with Yoshida and Rusaku. Yoshida was similar to Gou and wanted to steal Zero's powers. But both teammates interrupted the quarrel and they all decided to become allies after a bit of talking. Personality Due to Zero's childhood he has developed a hard outer personality and had formed his own philosophy about humanity. That all beings are to be considered sentient tools, that regardless of their free-will will always be subject to manipulation and subjugation. To be used and abused by others, that even leaders were merely controlled by both their people and the will of the god's towards some historical end. He sees all beings as sentient and unique tools who use and abuse each other. He tends to speak calmly and thoughtfully with a cold detached undertone. But his fiery personality and love of free-will is displayed whenever those very ideals he holds most dear are called into question. He also enjoys art and books, and has a sense of humor even though he acts cold he is still a lonely teenager after all. Abilities Genjutsu Zero being a member is a natural genius of genjutsu. Being able to instantly cast it without hand seals or a medium upon any unlucky target he chooses within 100 meters of his position. Juinjutsu Seal Zero has a special Juinjutsu seal on his head that is covered by his hair. It activates on it's own to disrupt Zero's chakra and all of his 5 senses simultaneously to break all forms of genjutsu instantly. Bingo Book Entry (Due to Zero's undetectable genjutsu, Zero's Bingo Book entry lists powers that he doesn't actually have but has simply displayed in his genjutsu) Taijutsu: S Ninjutsu: S Rinnegan Oblivion Release: emits remotely controllable gray energy that erases all it touches. Elemental Releases Chakra Sensing Stats Category:Male